1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of contact apparatus, such as grounding contacts, between elements rotatably movable relative to one another in high frequency electrical apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, contact, such as grounding contact, between a rotating shaft and a wall in a walled cavity for high frequency electrical signals has been accomplished through the use of spring washers approximately the same effective diameter as the shaft or other similar devices. Other grounding means have been utilized without particular regard to the requirement for maintaining a good high frequency electrical connection between the grounding element and the rotating shaft or have not been directed toward solving high frequency grounding problems. Some prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,463 to Honeywell and U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,677 to Comrush. The use of a spring washer within a tube rather than for an end wall application is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,925 to Borke et al.